KING, QUEEN and the Pawn's
by JessiGabrielax
Summary: This is a short but fun Chuck and Blair fic it is fluffy but I will see how well i can do with adding some drama into it :D for now I am going to keep it at T rated but maybe in the future it will be M
1. Chapter 1

KING, QUEEN and the Pawns

This is not based off of anything I have just been reading A LOT of Fan Fictions lately and I felt inspired to write my own.

Disclaimer: The character and the show are not mine

* * *

She was Blair Waldorf and he was Chuck Bass, the KING and QUEEN of the Upper East Side and everyone else except Serena and Nate was the pawn. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate are the 4 best friends who have been friends since the day they were born; they call themselves the NJBC AKA Non-Judging-Breakfast-Club because they do not judge each other.

Blair woke up to the daylight beaming through her window, for once she did not squint or try to block out the light she had woken up on the right side of the bed today. She walked over to the window to look out at her island, it was different than just any other day today New York was bright with white glistening snow; it was winter Blair's favourite season. Looking out at the snow memories started flashing through her mind.

_A 10 year old Blair and her wonderful father Harold Waldorf out in Central park playing in the snow and ice skating at Wollman Rink. Blair runs to her father, "Daddy" said Blair" can you help me do a snow angel?" "Blair Bear you can do it on your own sweetie" replied Harold. "Yes I know I can, but I need you to help me up after, I wouldn't want to ruin my snow angle it has to be perfect" said Blair, Blair was a perfectionist, everything had to be done right and in her way and if it wasn't they'd have the bitch Blair to deal with. "Okay sweetie, just give me a moment I have to call your mother to see when she wants us to be home"._Dorota walked in at that moment and pulled Blair out of her day dream Miss Blair? Miss Blair, Blair looked over at Dorota with one tear rolling down her cheek but this wasn't just any tear it was a happy and sad tear, Blair had great childhood memories that her best friend's never had, but it was also a sad tear because her daddy doesn't live with her and her mother Eleanor Waldorf, at the age of 12 Blair's father started cheating on her mother, a year later Eleanor found out but they stayed together for Blair's sake until one night when Blair caught her Father with another man Roman but their happy together now and her mother is happy with Cyrus. Blair hated Roman at first because he ruined her perfect little family but she has come to love him as well as Cyrus. "Miss Blair are you okay?" Asked Dorota, Blair wiped her tear away and said "Of course I am okay Dorota, I'm in a good mood today" she smiled. "Then why you have tear running down cheek?" Asked Dorota, "I was just remembering my childhood with daddy when we use to go play in the snow and ice skate all day". Dorota smiled because she too knew how happy those memories made Blair.

Blair walked over to her closet to get ready she wanted to relive those memories even if her father wasn't there to relive it with her, Harold called yesterday afternoon to inform that he was not able to come to New York for the holidays because Roman was I'll, Blair sometimes felt like she wasn't number one to her father anymore but she wasn't going to that thought bring her down today, she decided that she would ask Serena to come join her, Blair got ready into her snow/ice skating gear when she was done getting ready she walked down the stairs with a smile on her face ready for her day. "Darling" her mother called hearing her Daughter coming down the stairs, Blair walked over to the dining area "Yes mother" said Blair "where are you going, in this weather?" Asked her mother, I'm going to Central Park just to be around the snow then I'm going to Wollman Rink to skate, you know how much I love this season" Smiled Blair "Okay, but who are you going with Darling?" asked Eleanor, "I'm sure everyone would prefer to stay in the warmth and comfort of their own home" said Eleanor, "Well actually I was just about to call Serena, you know how much she loves the snow too" Smiled Blair. "Well be careful you know Rink are a death trap" said Eleanor "Mother you love the Rink as much as I do, but I will be careful, you have my word" replied Blair with a smile. Blair was walking out her building on the phone with Serena on her way to Central Park " S, Please come with me, remember when we were 10 and daddy use to take us we had so much fun lets relive it for one day then we can go back to being teenagers" said Blair over the phone "B, I can't I'm sorry my mother wants me to run some errands and then I'm meeting up with Nate" said Serena and Blair could hear the smile in her voice over the phone "What aren't you tell be Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, why are you meeting up with Nate" Asked Blair " and don't give me some lame excuse that it's just to friends hanging out I can hear the smile in your voice" said Blair "B I don't have time to explain I have to go , but I will stop by later and explain everything" said Serena "Fine, but I better get all the details, bye S" replied Blair "Bye B" with that Serena hung up.

Blair walked to Central Park she was getting excited the closer she got, when Blair got there she was happy to see that there were hardly any people, this would save her the embarrassment of being on Gossip Girl with the headline 'Blair Waldorf playing in the snow in Central Part on her lonesome' while Blair was walk someone through a snow ball at the back of her head, she stopped in her tracks, she was so pissed at the idiot who dared to throw a snow ball at Blair Waldorf she'd only just done her hair an hour ago and it was perfect and not a hair out of place and this person had ruined it, she did not care if it was an accident she was going to ruin his day. She turned around and he was now standing in front of her, she look up to give him a piece of her mind and then she saw who it was that Chuck Basstard, she was pissed before but now she was just raging "You Basstard, why did you just do that " she said while she slapped him on his arm hard "Ouch" he said "I just thought you needed a new hairstyle, this one looks better, it looks like you just had se…" and she slapped him again harder this time "OUCH!" he said with a smirk "don't you dare finish that sentence Bass" she said with a disgusted face, he loved it when he got under her skin. She turned back around and started walking away, Chuck picked up a hand full of snow and shaped it into a ball in his hand and through it at her head again, and she turned around she looks so surprised and angry he stared laughing so hard because her face was priceless. "Right" she thought "He wants to play, let play" she picked up a hand full of snow and shaped it into a ball and through it at his face while he was still laughing and not paying attention, He got a mouth full of snow and she started laughing, he picked up some snow and ran after her, she saw him running towards her and she screamed she started running as fast as she could, she was so glad that she had decided to wear flats today. But Chuck was faster than Blair and he caught her and wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her in place and she gasped at the electricity that went up her spine, she didn't see his other hand until the last minute it was coming towards her face with a huge snow ball so she done the only thing she could do to stop that snow ball from hitting her face, she pushed back as hard as she could to get out of his embrace but Chuck slipped and brought Blair down with him, Blair fell and landed on top of Chuck and they both started laughing. Blair rolled off of Chuck while they were both still laughing, Blair closed her eyes to enjoy the feel and the atmosphere surround them, Chuck was watching Blair, he thought at that moment that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on, he had always though she was beautiful but seeing her laying on the snow she looked like and angel, Chuck looked around them to see where they were then she saw that they were on a hill and a though came to him, when Blair was just about to open her eyes Chuck started rolling them down the him, "Basstard" Blair screamed while they rolled down the hill, when they reached the bottom Chuck was on top of Blair and they both started laughing. Chuck looked down at Blair and Blair looked up at Chuck with smiles on their faces, then they looked into each others eyes and that when everything changed.

* * *

**Sorry it's a cliff hanger, what do you think will happen next? originally this was meant to be a one-shot, but in my head there was so much more to this story, I don't now how long this story will be, but it wont be to long. I hate it when some fics are never finished but this one will be and I also hate cliff hangers but it keeps people interested for what will come next. Will Blair kiss him will she push him away will Chuck kiss her or will he push himself away who knows? I DO :D hehe you will just have to wait and see. ;) **

**I only stopped writing because it's 3:00am I should be in bed but I'm not oh well, BTW I am not a writer or anything so this isn't done perfectly but I am happy with how it turned out I hope you are too. so please don't leave review saying that I shouldn't go into writing because I already know that. lool  
**

**I hope you all enjoy and come back to read the next chapter which might be up tomorrow or the day after :D NIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okii so this is Chapter 2, not sure if and when i will update and I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to this story i just lost inspiration and i had no clue how i was going to write and knew how i wanted the story to go but just didn't know how to put it together. I hope I will so more chapters but if i don't i think this is a pretty good ending. **

**Just want to say a BIG THANKS to Dada and Cris if it wasn't for them this chapter wouldn't have even existed, they motivated me into writing another chapter and everything i had planned for this fic came rushing back to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chuck moved in closer they were like magnets, plus he's Chuck Bass and he NEVER passes up an opportunity to kiss a beautiful girl. But with Blair it completely different she's not JUST a beautiful girl, in that moment it felt like she was his air and he needed to kiss her to live, he moved a little closer their lips were now touching almost kissing and it felt like an electric current just ran through his whole body. He heard Blair breath in deeply, he knew she felt it too he didn't need her to confirm it, Chuck could read Blair like a book and he could do that because they are similar in many way, he is able to read her by her actions and her deep brown warm chocolate eyes that he loved to stare into, he would sometimes lose himself in her eyes but he would never admit that. In this moment if he was honest with himself he could see himself settling down with Blair.

He felt Blair pull him down and out of his little dream and that was all he needed a little push, he smashed his lips on to hers and it was the most amazing feeling he has had, he loved the feel of her soft fruity lips dancing along with his. It felt like he was being kissed for the very first time and not just any kiss like the ones he has had with all those skanks, NO this kiss was EVERYTHING it was passion, Loving but also like they were Hungry as if they hadn't eaten in weeks like they were each others last source of food supply. This was a kiss from someone he could love one day.

Chuck broke the kiss although he didn't want too but they were humans after all they needed to breath, he leaned his forehead on to Blair's and they stared into each others eyes. Chuck got up off of Blair and he helped her up, he didn't know what to say… that's a first Chuck Bass is NEVER Speechless he thought, he tried to come up with a witty comment but couldn't think of one.

Blair was trying to figure out what to do, so... She done the only thing she knew in situation she did not plan to happen, Make an excuse to get away from situations like these.

"I just remembered Serena said she was going to stop by at my place and I said I would see her there, she's probably on her way there now I…. I should go"

"Okay" she heard Chuck say

They both turned around, but then something came into Blair's mind 'I can't leave things like this' she thought.

"CHUCK!" she called after him

He turned around and she ran into his arms and kissed him with as much passion, love and hunger as their first kiss

She pulled away "Thanks" she said and she walked away back to the direction of her home.

* * *

**This chapter is a short one but i just wanted to get the kiss out of the way and i thought it deserved it's own chapter hehe. I don't know when i will update again but i will take down ideas along the way and see if i can make something out of it, if not then this will be the last chapter. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, it will motivate me to write more, if you even like the story lool. Like i said in the first chapter I am NOT a writer nor do i wish to be, so don't judge me if you don't like the way i write **

**THANK YOU to everyone who take time out of their day to read my fic and even follow and favourite it xoxo Jess**


End file.
